


Strike At The Heart

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, Running Away, Smut, Some fighting, Young Genji, Young Hanzo, blowjob, handjob, let's face it this is so cheesy it's... cheese sauce, lovemaking, running away together AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Hanzo is tasked with killing his brother, but he just can't bring himself to do it. Instead he takes him, and they run away, as far as they need to go to escape the clan's clutches.





	Strike At The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This resulted from me needing fluff for the boys, realising strike at the heart was a great fic title and [this beautiful comic I got for the Shimadacest exchange](http://nohaijiachi.tumblr.com/post/162466932601/happy-Shimadacest-exchange-valkyrieshepard-why). And then suddenly it was almost 15k.

“Strike!,” his voice called out across the courtyard. “At the heart!”

 

Genji yelped in surprise, grabbed the toy arrow that was now stuck to his chest and met Hanzo’s eyes. His lips spread in a smile, showing the gap in his teeth where he had just recently lost one of them. Hanzo still remembered how excited Genji had been, had run through the whole castle to show it to him. But now his smile faded and he faked a gasp of pain.

 

“Oh no you got me, my big brother!,” he cried out as Hanzo came closer, triumphant in his win. Genji fell to his knees, clutching his heart. “You have killed me!”

 

With that Genji fell to the ground, clearly still breathing and faintly smiling. Hanzo dropped his bow, and knelt by his side, joining in his pretend play.

 

“No, brother, it was a mistake!,” he said dramatically, heard Genji giggle under him. “Please stay with me, you’re my heart.”

 

Genji stilled then, and started holding his breath. He watched for how long he could, and when he didn’t move after a while, he started to worry. What if he had really hurt him? Papa had said that this was just a toy, but he had also said that they both had a great power within them, and that they had to be careful. He pressed his hands, bigger than Genji’s, to his chest, and started to shake him.

 

“Genji, Genji open your eyes,” he said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I could never kill you! You’re my brother, my heart!”

 

Suddenly his brother’s eyes opened, and that grin was back as he took in a deep breath. He sat up quickly and pulled Hanzo into a tight hug, clinging to his shirt. The relief in his heart was almost palpable.

 

“I was just being silly, Hanzo.”

 

He returned the hug, holding his little brother as tightly as he could.

 

“I know you could never hurt me,” Genji whispered.

 

“I promise,” he replied. “I promise that I never ever will.”

 

“Hanzo? Hanzo are you listening to me?”

 

The elder’s voice ripped Hanzo from the memory he had been vividly remembering. The two of them, just children, playing together. But the promise had stayed with him for his entire life. He was the big brother, he was the one to protect Genji, no matter what. When his little brother had turned away from the family business, he did not mind, it was better this way. It should be on his shoulders, so he could protect his brother from this life. He ignored the twinge in his heart every time Genji went out, and he had to stay behind because of his responsibilities. It did not matter. Genji was happy.

 

He also ignored the pain of knowing he was with other people. That part of himself he had pushed away.

 

“Y-yes,” he stammered.

 

“Do you know then, what you need to do?”

 

The man’s face came into focus once more, the man who had replaced his father when he died. Hanzo missed him, craved his comfort and his guidance. Ever since it was just him and the elders, something felt wrong, off somehow. He had always been able to understand why their family did what they did, but lately it seemed so much harder to grasp.

 

He knew that failure or weakness was not an option, so he fixed his gaze onto the grey hair of the man in front of him, the dark brown eyes, the expectancy in them. Hanzo was not allowed to fail, no matter what.

 

“I have- I have to kill him,” he said, no emotion in his voice. “I have to kill Genji.”

 

“You understand why, don’t you, Hanzo?,” he asked, but did not allow him time to answer. “He is a disgrace on this family, a liability and a risk. We cannot allow this to continue. And if he does not chose to do what he must, then it falls upon your shoulders to take that responsibility.”

 

Still looking at the man, but not seeing him, Hanzo nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, Hanzo. This is not easy, but leading never is. We’re counting on you.”

 

One by one they all left him, until it was him alone in the big hall, candles surrounding him. Him alone with his thoughts, one line, repeating over and over again. You have to kill him. You have to kill him. You have to kill him. This could not be happening. Genji was all he had left, those few precious moments when they could be brothers together. Genji was the only one to make him laugh, to make him angry when he teased him, to make him happy when he hugged him so tightly like he had done when they were both little boys.

 

And now he had to kill him.

 

It was an order, he could not go against this. His mind knew that, but his body was frozen in place, staring ahead. The memory from his childhood played on repeat, along with the order that went against his heart. He could not go against it, he simply couldn’t. His body started to move on autopilot, going back to his room, undressing, and carefully laying out the clothes he usually wore when tasked with a mission. The light blue shirt, the shoulder armour, his bow and arrows. All the while Genji’s smile, the little six year old boy did not go out of his mind. He was only replaced with other scenes he remembered, the way they held each other when they had been told their parents would not return to their home. Or the time Genji convinced him to sneak out with him, that one time Hanzo had given in and spent a night drinking and laughing with his brother. The guilt had been outweighed by the freedom he had felt, for one night only.

 

Fully dressed, Hanzo finished tying his hair back with a light blue band, and another memory made him flinch. The kiss they had shared not too long ago. The spark he had felt, the spark of love, and of desire. Wasn’t this better then? He had not been the one to initiate that kiss, it had been Genji, tempting him. This would end whatever had happened that day, this would end… everything. Hanzo’s mind could not comprehend a day after tonight. A world without Genji was unfathomable.

 

He could see him from up here, down in the courtyard. With a bottle of wine and his phone he was entertaining himself, basking in the moonlight. He could hear his laugh waft up through the window, saw his lovely smile and his bright green hair. He walked downstairs with a buzzing in his ears, only replaced when he heard his brother’s words again. He was talking to some of his friends, he could hear their voices through the speaker, talking about nothing that mattered.

 

Hanzo was a few feet away when he stopped and drew his bow, notched an arrow and aimed. Right over his heart. His mischievous but good heart, the one that had beaten so damn fast it had threatened to jump out his chest when they had kissed. His arrow wavered, and he took in a sharp breath to righten himself again.

 

Disgrace.

 

Liability.

 

Wrong.

 

Kill Genji.

 

He tensed, pulled back, ready to fire. That’s when Genji noticed him, smiling still for a moment, until he didn’t, until he dropped his phone and slowly got to his feet. A few steps towards him, that’s when Hanzo pulled back further and Genji stopped in his tracks.

 

“H-Hanzo, what are you doing?,” Genji asked, his voice shaky, eyes fixed on the arrow for a moment. Then they went back to Hanzo, and the metaphorical mask he wore.

 

“I have to do this.” His voice betrayed no emotion, and it sounded wrong even to himself. That wasn’t him speaking, it was the elders.

 

“Why, Hanzo I- Big brother… why?”

 

“You’re a disgrace,” he repeated, the same way he heard it in his mind. But in his mind, it wasn’t Genji who he was thinking of. “It was an order. I have- I have to.”

 

He ignored the way his voice broke there, ignored his shaking hand.

 

“Hanzo please,” and in that word, Hanzo could hear the fear taking over his little brother. “Where did this come from? I just- I know I mess around and stuff but I’m not hurting you, am I?”

 

“That- That doesn’t matter. It’s an order, Genji.”

 

“Hanzo.” Another step, and Hanzo tensed once more. “You don’t have to do this. They don’t own you. You know this isn’t right.”

 

“I have- I have- I have to-,” his voice broke on the last sentence, he could not complete it. He knew exactly what he had to do, and the consequences of not doing it.

 

Hanzo took in a deep breath, looked into his brother’s pleading eyes, and let loose his arrow. There was silence, a gasp, and footsteps. He did not know what to do when Genji hugged him, the arrow had pierced the wall of their home far behind him. No matter the voices in his head, he could not do it.

 

Then something broke in him.

 

“We cannot stay here,” he heard himself say. “We have to leave, now.”

 

“W-what do you mean?,” Genji asked, and Hanzo started to drag him away, towards their rooms. “Wait, my phone!”

 

“Leave it behind, they can trace that. We pack our things, just one bag, and we leave.”

 

“Leave? Why, Hanzo, just wait!”

 

But he didn’t wait, quickly and quietly, he started to pack his things, and then Genji’s, talking while he was doing it.

 

“If I’m not going to kill you, then they will, and I can’t let that happen.”

 

“But… this is our home. You’d just want to leave?,” he asked again, stopping him for a moment by holding his hands. “This is everything we have. Where would we go and-”

 

“Genji, I am not losing you. I- I made a promise, didn’t I?”

 

“A promise? What are you talking about?”

 

Of course he didn’t remember, it had been so long ago. Hanzo pulled his brother closer, cupped his cheek, and wondered if he too was thinking back onto the kiss they had shared. How it had started out so hesitant, and turned so needy and passionate. Before they both pulled away, and never spoke of it again.

 

“I promised that I would never hurt you,” he said. “I won’t let anyone else do it either. I promise we will be alright, I will figure it all out. Just please, please come with me.”

 

Genji licked his lips, his gaze slowly wandering to Hanzo’s, his hands wandering over his chest, curling in his hair that had partially come loose. He watched his brother lean in, and he wanted to close his eyes and let it happen again, the thing that they didn’t talk about. But he heard a noise, footsteps, and quickly flinched away, grabbing their bags and handing one to Genji.

 

“We have to be quiet. Come.”

 

Hanzo was sloppy. Maybe because his heart was racing in his chest, maybe because he was guiding Genji while trying to dodge everyone in the castle, elders, guards, servants. He had left the door open, and soon enough he started to hear shouting, people going after them. Hanzo had packed in a hurry and it must have been all too obvious what they were up to.

 

“Hanzo-”

 

“Shh,” he interrupted him, pulling him into a room. Pressed close together, they watched two guards run past them, and they started running into the opposite direction.

 

They had been seen, once after that, and their running turned into a frantic sprint. They knew this place better than anyone though, and they knew where to hide, having done so as children, even as teenagers as a game, or for that kiss that he pushed out of his mind. Right now he had to protect Genji, make sure they got out of this unharmed.

 

He doubled back, leaving traces to guide their chasers to a false lead, made for the one small back exit that lead to an alley behind their home. A guard was there, but he left him unconscious without a great effort. Instead of going down the alley, he turned to the dead end, and the two of them climbed up, doing so easily with their training. By now Genji knew what he was up to, followed his lead without question. Over this roof they went, slowing down now to stay as quiet as possible.

 

This was their city, and they made it through it without any more issues, taking back alleys and hiding from the cars that were sent out after them. It was a risk to go to a safe house, Hanzo did not know if they were all known to their pursuers. But they needed a ride, and the cash he had stashed there long ago, never expecting to need it.

 

No one was in the garage he opened with his fingerprint, no ambush to kill them both and leave their bodies where they were. Instead he was greeted by the red motorbike and the grey lockers with weapons, fake IDs, and cash. He grabbed it all, stashing as much in the bike’s compartment as he could, shouldering the rest between them.

 

“There’s no going back,” Genji whispered, hands on the bike’s seat, looking down at it. “Are you sure you don’t want to kill me after all?”

 

Slowly he reached for the dagger by his side, pulled it out of its sheath and pressed it to his heart. The flat side cut through his shirt, and soon breached skin too, a small trickle of blood rolling down his chest.

 

“This is your everything, you obeyed them, always,” he continued. “You’re going to throw it all away? For me?”

 

Hanzo stepped closer, on the opposite side of the bike and reached out, one hand curling over Genji’s on the dagger’s handle, the other cupping his cheek. He leaned in closer, reclaiming their stolen moment from before.

 

“A strike at your heart,” he whispered. “Would be a strike at my own.”

 

He leaned in then, ignoring his doubts, his conscience and his rapidly beating heart, and pressed his lips to Genji’s. The awkwardness and clumsiness of their first kiss was gone, this time they both relaxed into it, and the dagger clattered to the floor by their side. Genji’s hands found their way to Hanzo’s shirt, curling in it and holding on for dear life.

 

Hanzo loved his little brother’s soft lips, loved how skilled he was at this, loved the way he sighed softly against his lips when they pulled away for breath. He loved everything about him, the small smile curling on his lips, loved his laugh and the way he could grind his gears until he was chasing after him. He loved Genji. It was as simple as that.

 

“What would you have done had I pulled away?,” Genji asked quietly, fingers dancing over his chest, caressing his throat.

 

“Protect you anyway,” he replied. “I always will.”

 

“You big softie,” Genji teased, then pressed another quick kiss to his lips. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t care where to. I trust you.”

 

They put on their helmets, got onto the bike together, with Genji’s body pressing close to his, and dashed out of the garage, careful to watch that it automatically closed behind them. He stuck to the traffic rules for now, unwilling to draw more attention to them than was necessary. He took the shortest way out of town, sticking to smaller streets as much as he could, and breathing a sigh of relief when they passed the city limits and no one was following them. But he didn’t rest, kept an eye out and chose not to use any highways with traffic cameras. All through the night and into the early morning hours he drove south, until he found Genji’s grip around him slacken. He wouldn’t let him fall, and stopped at the nearest rest stop, careful to park behind it, already again looking for any cameras. But this was a relic of olden days, a shack more than a chain store and he felt confident that they would not be found here.

 

Genji pulled off his helmet, his hair a complete mess, yawning the instant it was off.

 

“We should not stop for long, do you think you can hold on for a bit if we get some coffee?,” Hanzo asked, stepping closer and taking his hand.

 

Something felt easier suddenly, something that shouldn’t feel good or right at all. This thing between them felt warm and good, and Genji seemed to feel the same way, since he stepped closer to Hanzo and rest his head on his shoulder. Almost simple brotherly affection, almost. Hanzo knew this was more. This had been budding between them for a long time, he realised, as he remembered lingering gazes and touches on the fine line between right and wrong.

 

“I can,” Genji said softly, sighing. Hanzo felt his hot breath against his neck, and that heat rushed through his body. “You’re right, we should keep going.”

 

They walked around the building, checking for cameras and finding none. Just before entering it, Hanzo stopped, looked down to where they were holding hands, but Genji squeezed his and they kept going. A little bell rang over their heads as they entered. The place was small, cozy, a black and white cat yawned at them and jumped off the shelf to their right, showing them his butt. Genji let go of his hand and walked after it, talking to it in a voice usually reserved for small children. He had to smile, walked to the counter to order the coffee they both sorely needed.

 

While they waited for it, Hanzo brought his bike around to fill it up. Back inside they were invited to chat and stay for a while, share freshly made fried noodles and they smelled so good neither of them could refuse. They allowed themselves a few minutes of peace.

 

“So where are you taking your boyfriend?,” the old man running the place asked Hanzo, who looked at Genji and did not correct him.

 

“North,” he lied. “We keep going until we find a place that we like.”

 

“Ah, spontaneous, how lovely,” he continued, chuckling. “I do have some ideas where you could stay, if you want to listen to an old man talk.”

 

“We do,” Genji said, glancing at Hanzo, giving him a smile as he stroked the cat’s back.

 

So they listened for a while longer, pretended to be interested in a few particular places, a false lead should their pursuers get this far. Hanzo only hoped that no one would hurt this kind old man, who gave them more noodles for the road. A cute little care package. But he didn’t mind to just keep driving, to follow the road by the coast, watch out as land moved under them and the ocean seemed to stay the same. The day went by, the sun rose and so did the temperatures. During the late afternoon, Hanzo went off the road, through a smaller path that led to the beach. There they both undressed, and jumped into the water in their underwear. Somehow things felt lighter suddenly, even with no place to go, to stay or sleep.

 

They played around in the water like they hadn’t done in a very long time, Hanzo could not even remember a time where he felt so light. They chased each other around, splashed the other with water, laughed and giggled. They were free now, to do what they wanted, to be with whoever they wanted. Genji didn’t seem to take the loss of his friends or his wealth badly, he was smiling just as wide as Hanzo was. And then they found each other close again, lips and bodies pressed together, sweet, almost chaste in the way they slowly explored each other.

 

“So what are you thinking, big brother?,” Genji asked, the sunlight of the setting sun making his wet hair sparkle. “Where to?”

 

“Jeju, rest there for a bit, then Shanghai. We can lose ourselves there. Become someone else,” he said, thinking of the fake IDs he carried. “Not… brothers.”

 

“You’ll always be that,” Genji whispered and kissed him again. “Even if a piece of paper says something else.”

 

“I will,” he promised. “Genji?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

When his little brother smiled like that, his heart was racing, it always had.

 

“Do you… want to be my boyfriend?”

 

He felt himself blushing suddenly, the shade surely going deeper when Genji giggled at him. He regretted saying it then, he should have just took it as it was, let it happen naturally. Maybe talking about it wasn’t a good idea.

 

“I do,” Genji said, and his heart skipped a beat. “You’re such a dork. Yes I wanna be your boyfriend.”

 

“Oh good, good.”

 

He leaned in to kiss his little brother again. And again. And again. Until they were making out, until Genji was shaking in his arms and the sun almost vanished. That night they slept outside, drying off with the few things they had brought, cuddling together to keep each other warm. But they couldn’t stop for long, as the sun was rising again they made their way south. They barely stopped for gas, for something to eat, to rest for a little bit, sometimes going into a hostel, always small places that didn’t keep any of their information. At the port they sold their bike for a nice chunk of cash, and took the ferry to Jeju. The IDs they had were enough to get them to Shanghai, but they could possibly be traced by the clan’s people.

 

They discussed their next steps in the small room on the ferry to Shanghai, sharing a cabin as they had to Jeju. The island had been beautiful, but they couldn’t stop and appreciate it, not yet. Maybe soon this would turn into a vacation.

 

Genji was brushing his hair, had secretly spent some of their precious money to buy a brush because fingers were not enough for what he called his mane. He liked it soft and shiny, jokingly said he would brush his hair every day, and so far, he had made good on this promise, even on the road. Hanzo couldn’t deny that he loved every second of this, and it soothed his sea sickness.

 

“Almost a hundred strokes,” Genji murmured behind him. They had one cot that they shared. It was tight, and Hanzo loved that.

 

“Are you really counting?,” he asked, eyes closed, loving the feel of Genji’s tender fingers caressing him.

 

“Of course. Your hair needs to be shiny.”

 

“And a hundred strokes will do that?”

 

“Well, it certainly isn’t hurting,” Genji chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Alright, done for today.”

 

He threw the brush onto the open bag. Soon they would have to do laundry or get new clothes, all of that they could easily do in Shanghai. For now they settled onto the cot together, side by side, pressed close together. Genji reached for his hand, intertwined their fingers, pulled away again to play with them. Sweet touches like this calmed the underlying worry Hanzo had for them both. He was doing his best to keep them safe, but the clan was surely searching for them with everything they had, and Hanzo had no more contacts he could use. Not without drawing attention to the two of them.

 

“Genji?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why did you kiss me?,” he asked, not accusing, simply curious.

 

“Cause I couldn’t hold it in anymore,” Genji replied, fingers wandering over his chest. “I thought about it for so long. I dreamed of you, so often. Touching me, holding me. For a long time I… wanted to forget. But I couldn’t. Everyone I went away with, everyone I slept with, I tried to just forget you. But I couldn’t.”

 

“Do you regret leaving them all behind?”

 

“No,” Genji said after a moment’s pause. “They don’t matter, I think. You matter. Us.”

 

“I love you,” Hanzo blurted out then, and Genji smiled.

 

“Kiss me like you mean it.”

 

Hanzo pulled him close by his waist, wanted their bodies pressed together as he went in for that kiss. He poured all his love into it, kissed him as deeply and passionately as he could, without it getting too obscene. Genji was pure and lovely, and he didn’t want to rush being intimate with him.

 

“Oh, oh wow,” Genji gasped against his lips. “I love you too, Hanzo.”

 

“I don’t want to rush this,” Hanzo admitted, caressing Genji’s cheek. “I want this to be… like a real relationship. Slow. I… I want it to last.”

 

“I think it will.” He angled an arm under his head, and looked up at him.

 

“How come?”

 

“Just… Now that we did all this. Now we-,” he stopped, thought for a moment. “I just think that it will. Kind of feels like it’s meant to. You know?”

 

“Yeah, I do know,” he replied, smiling at his little brother. “I think this has been coming for a long time. I wish I had realised sooner.”

 

“I’m just glad you didn’t succumb to their brain washing,” Genji said, growing serious. “I tried to get you away from them but you’re damn stubborn, you know. For a second there I thought… that you would really kill me.”

 

“For a second I thought so too,” Hanzo whispered. They looked at each other for a moment, searching each other’s eyes but only finding honesty there. “I’m sorry, Genji. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t. And now you’re protecting me. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Genji reassuring him was soothing, but everything about him was. His small form pressed against him, the steady breath on his chest when he fell asleep, the soft hair gently tickling his chin. Hanzo tried to stay alert, but he had scouted the ferry many times already, and no one had caught his attention. They should be safe for now, and so he let himself have this moment of watching Genji sleep, seeing his troublemaker of a brother at peace.

 

Hanzo had always suppressed that thought: Genji is so lovely. It had seemed so wrong to think that way, to watch him from a distance so his brother would not notice it. But in every movement there was something so graceful about him that he wanted to capture somehow. And when they found themselves in the busy metropolis of Shanghai, he pocketed a disposable camera, knowing that it was a bad idea. But he kept it close, no one would take it from him and be able to follow their steps.

 

But then the camera hadn’t been the problem. It must have been their IDs, tracked through the airport terminals and cameras. They had barely gotten a night’s sleep in a sleazy hotel when Hanzo saw them being followed while getting some groceries. The moment he did, he grabbed a knit hat from a rack nearby and plopped it onto Genji’s head to try and let them look a bit more unassuming.

 

“We really need to dye your hair,” Hanzo muttered, and Genji stiffened by his side when he noticed what Hanzo had seen.

 

“But I like the green,” he mumbled, trying to act as if they hadn’t noticed anything.

 

“It makes you look like a giant Shimada beacon, now we’ll pay for our stuff as if nothing was wrong.”

 

“I’m scared, Hanzo,” Genji admitted quietly, pressing against his side and Hanzo wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“So am I, but I won’t let them hurt you. We’ll get through this.”

 

They chatted with the cashier, though his Chinese was rusty he was still able to communicate with ease. One thing their training and education had given them was knowledge of many things, languages, as well as ways to kill. Hanzo didn’t have his bow with him, but that didn’t mean he was unarmed, or not dangerous to those following them.

 

Together they went down the road, speeding up a little to get some distance between them and their pursuers. A part of Hanzo had hoped they would be able to get away more easily, but another had always been prepared. His number one priority was to keep Genji safe from harm, even if that meant shielding him with his own body.

 

Taking a last minute turn the swerved into an alley where it was less crowded, taking another left, then a right, making random choices to try and throw them off. If only he could have had time to study this place for longer, now he threatened to run right into-

 

A dead end.

 

He stopped instantly, turned them both around but it was too late to take another direction. Three guys in suits were on them, and he took a few steps back, then pushed his brother behind him, readying himself to fight. Three wasn’t too bad, he could even take the fourth that was now closing in on them, okay… maybe the fifth in the back could be a bit of trouble. He could do this. He had to do this.

 

“Alright, boys, you had your fun,” the man in front said, balding, his Japanese accented. They were agents not directly from the clan then. The man drew a gun, and pointed it at him. “Now come along quietly and we’ll get you back where you belong.”

 

Hanzo froze. They did not have orders to kill. That would make things easier.

 

He raised his hands in surrender.

 

“Fine. Just don’t hurt us, please,” he said, trying to sound desperate.

 

“Hanzo, you promised-,” Genji said behind him as the man with the gun came closer.

 

Once he was in range, Hanzo dashed forward and slapped his hand to the side, immediately following up with a grab, ignoring the commotion behind them. He had quickly wrestled the gun out of his hand, dropped it’s magazine and threw it past Genji who looked to stunned to act for the moment. But as Hanzo used his elbow to incapacitate the first one, everyone else rushed in.

 

For a second he thought Genji would freeze up, and he was hoping he could get to him in time, but then his brother’s instincts kicked in, and he dodged under the first swing aimed at him. Genji too knew how to hurt, and how to kill, and Hanzo watched him use the momentum of his turn to kick his first attacker into his chest.

 

It all went so fast then, Hanzo saw another one come up behind Genji and he rushed to take the punch to his jaw instead, retaliated with a kick to the balls, following up with a punch that knocked him out in an instant. When he turned he saw Genji had done the same thing, had earned himself a split lip protecting Hanzo. They traded blows that way, protecting each other, taking in blows one after the other, simply overwhelmed in numbers. But both of them were too stubborn to give up, even when Genji’s wrist made that ugly crunching sound when it was caught between the concrete floor and a boot.

 

But in the end it was the two of them left standing with unconscious men on the ground. Genji was holding his wrist, but wasn’t showing any signs of pain.

 

“Do we kill them?,” he asked, and Hanzo shook his head.

 

“No, we’re past that now,” he replied, gently taking his wrist to inspect the damage. Genji winced and he pressed a soft kiss to it. “Come, we need to leave.”

 

He hated that he didn’t have time to take care of him now, but they had to pick up their new IDs, ones that were safe for them, although Hanzo already planned changing them again a few countries over. He didn’t want to be part of that life anymore, he didn’t want to take lives anymore and he wanted the same for Genji. A normal life, one that included hard work, but why not? Maybe somewhere else, they could be happy.

 

To get back to pick up their IDs they took random turns, doubling back on themselves to try and lose any tail that might still be on them. The sleazy office gave Hanzo a rash just looking at it, but the man, he knew, was worth the steep price they had paid. With this, their funds were rapidly drying out, and they were left with very little after they bought a train ticket as far away as possible, as well as a first aid kit.

 

This train would take them all the way through China, and they had about two days until their next change, with the ultimate goal of getting to India. From there the would have to find some kind of work, but Hanzo did not want to stay there. It was still too close to home.

 

For now, he had to take care of Genji.

 

Their compartment didn’t have much to it, and very little space to maneuver. Half of it was a mattress that barely fit them both, the other half had a folded out table that they could use to sit at, which currently had the first aid supplies spread out on. Underneath were their few possessions, and both of them sat cross legged on the bed. With great discomfort Genji had taken off his shirt to let his brother inspect him. There were mostly bruises there, no broken ribs thankfully, and just a few minor cuts. His wrist was in worse shape.

 

“Here, let me see,” Hanzo said, holding out his hand and Genji laid his wrist carefully into it. “I’m going to have to feel how bad it is. You ready?”

 

“Oh just let me-,” Genji looked around, pulled out a shirt from his bag to bite down on it. “Wait.”

 

He pulled it out again, and leaned in for a quick kiss, smiling at him.

 

“Okay now.”

 

“I’m sorry, Genji…”

 

“Hm?” He tilted his head, shirt still stuck in his mouth.

 

“I promised I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you...,” Hanzo’s thumb was gently brushing over the hurt wrist, but not hard enough to feel anything or to cause pain. “I didn’t look out for you enough.”

 

“Of course you did. But I had to look out for you too. I’ll be fine, it was worth it.”

 

“I’m still sorry,” he said again, pressing another kiss to the tender flesh.

 

When Genji was biting on his shirt again, he pressed down, feeling for the bone and whether anything was out of place. His brother whimpered with the pain, but kept as motionless as he needed to get this over with quickly. Hanzo felt something that was out of place, but could quickly press it back.

 

“There, all done, you did well.”

 

His brother tossed the shirt aside, and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, then watched as he put a bandage around his wrist to help him keep it steady.

 

“You have to be careful with it now,” Hanzo said.

 

“Damn does that mean I have to cancel my weight lifting plans?”

 

“As if you’d ever lift weights,” he chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Genji’s hair. “You know there’s one thing we still have to do though, right?”

 

“Please,” Genji begged in a whiny voice. “Please don’t make me change my hair! Look, I got hurt saving you and everything!”

 

“Genji, sweetheart, we have to lay low for a while, you know that.”

 

His brother opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then closed it again, blinking at him a few times. When Hanzo cupped his cheek, he leaned into the touch like a kitten.

 

“You called me ‘sweetheart’,” Genji said, apparently startled by the endearment.

 

“Do you not like that?,” Hanzo teased with a smile. “How about… ‘cupcake’? Or… ‘honey bunny’? ‘Genji-bear’? ‘Cutie pie’? ‘Cutie pattoo-’”

 

“Stop!,” Genji giggled, playfully pushing him away. “God, these are horrible, I’ll stick to ‘sweetheart’ thank you very much.”

 

“Aw but you’re such a cutie I need to find something to reflect that,” he replied, started to tickle Genji’s sides who yelped and fell onto his back, tried to support himself on his hurt wrist.

 

“Ouch, fuck.”

 

“Hey, hey careful.”

 

Hanzo pulled him close, so Genji was resting with his back against his chest, cradling his hurt wrist. They sat like that in silence for a while, Genji getting used to the throbbing pain in his wrist, Hanzo kissing his cheek, or temple, or the top of his head, whatever he could reach, silently apologising.

 

“The hair still has to change,” he said softly after a while.

 

Genji let out a deep sigh.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Since Genji couldn’t, Hanzo was the one to dye his brother’s hair in the small bathroom of the train. It was cramped, and sometimes a turn would make him smudge some dye on his brother’s skin, but it created the desired result. Genji looked so different with black hair, and even though he had known him like this when they were growing up, he had gotten far too used to the green. It reflected Genji’s personality more than this, but it was necessary. One day he would change it back, he would personally be the one to take care of it.

 

The train ride left them both very restless. At every stop someone could get on that was here to apprehend or kill them, and Hanzo could not control every single passenger. So they spent most of their time locked in their little cabin, looking out for any signs of trouble. Or at least that’s what Hanzo should have been doing during their second night as well, instead of kissing and exploring his little brother.

 

Fingers tangled in Genji’s newly dyed hair, they had been making out for the past twenty minutes or so, Hanzo hadn’t counted, he was too lost in his brother’s scent and the feel of his body underneath him.

 

“Oh Hanzo, oh…”

 

Genji had been moaning his name every now and then, quietly, hot breath against his lips and every time it went straight to his cock. But he didn’t plan on doing more any time soon, sure as hell not in this place. His brother deserved a palace.

 

When he pulled away for breath, he shifted his attention, kissed Genji’s cheek, then his jaw, and nuzzled his neck. His hands gently explored Genji’s bare chest, careful not to hurt him, wandering every so gently over his bruises and cuts, down to his thigh where he gently squeezed.

 

“Hanzo please…,” Genji lifted his head to look down at him, where he was licking over one nipple, giving it all of his attention.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you fuck me now? God I’m so hard.”

 

“I can feel that,” Hanzo replied with a grin, kissing the sensitive skin by his nipple. “But not here.”

 

“Why not? You’re gonna get me all worked up and then not fuck me? That’s just mean.”

 

“No, I just…” He sat up, leaning on one hand by Genji’s head, letting the other caress his hair, then his cheek. “I want this to be special, not in some cramped train bed in the middle of nowhere. We don’t even have any lube and I’m not going to hurt you like that. You’re too precious to me.”

 

“Why do you gotta go and say stuff like that?,” Genji asked, blushing.

 

“What kind of stuff?” Hanzo let his thumb brush over his brother’s lower lip, watched as he took in a sharp breath.

 

“Just… Being so damn romantic.”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

“Damn it, come here.” Genji pulled him down with his good hand, leaned up a little to be able to kiss him sooner.

 

Hands by the side of his brother’s head, they were kissing again, making out like teenagers. But Genji was hard, he could feel it against his hip, and so he let his kisses wander down again, over his chest, spending a few more minutes on his belly, dipping his tongue into his belly button. His brother reached down to undo the band that held his hair together, and it spilled over his shoulders so Hanzo brushed it to one side so it would be at least a little out of the way.

 

As he moved lower, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Genji’s underwear, and pulled them off just as he pressed kisses to every inch of newly exposed skin. Once he had tossed Genji’s underwear aside, his hand wrapped around his brother’s hard cock, started pumping him up and down. Above him, he heard a shuddering moan, a beautiful little whimper when he pressed kisses to the side of his length.

 

“Oh god Hanzo,” he moaned.

 

He grinned to himself as he kept teasing his little brother, made him whimper with little kitten licks against his length, took his time before he parted his lips to take him in. By the time he did Genji was reaching down to curl his fingers in Hanzo’s long hair, holding on and moaning into the silence of the room. A small part of him, the big brother part who liked to one up his little brother whenever he could, was pleased that Genji was a bit smaller than him, but the rest of him hardly cared.

 

“You have the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen,” he mumbled when he had pulled off, teased Genji once more by licking the entire length of him.

 

Genji didn’t answer then, and he took it as a good sign, grinned before he took him in again, pressing his tongue against his cock, moving up this way just to bob his head down again. He loved the soft little moans coming from his little brother’s lips, loved the taste of him, thick in his mouth.

 

He ignored his brother’s warnings that he was close, kept bobbing his head up and down, feeling his cock twitch against his tongue. Hanzo didn’t know if he was good at this, he hadn’t done it often, but Genji didn’t seem to complain, and he felt a strange sense of pride when he felt the first drops of come in his mouth, the salty taste on his tongue. He stilled his movements to take it all, let Genji tug on his hair as much as he needed, his reward the lovely moans in the silence of their cabin.

 

When he finally pulled away, licking his lips, he took in the sight before him. Genji, his cheeks red, his hair mussed, legs spread wide. Nothing had ever been more beautiful. When his brother held out his arms, he eagerly went to embrace him, kissing his cheek, then his lips, lazily sharing the taste of Genji.

 

“Lemme, lemme do something for you too,” Genji was breathless, panting against his lips, his hand sliding down his chest and over his pants, fumbling with his belt.

 

“It’s alright,” Hanzo said softly, stopping his hand. “I’m okay, sweetheart, we should sleep now.”

 

“No I… I want to, please?,” Genji asked, giving him the puppy eyes Hanzo knew far, far too well. He had learned to resist them, there had been no way that he would give his four year old brother candy until his tummy hurt, but things had changed and this was something entirely different. He felt like he should feel guilty when that memory came over him, but when he looked at Genji he just felt peace.

 

“You’re tired, I can tell. It’s okay to not do this right now. You don’t owe me anything.”

 

“Silly, Hanzo,” he chuckled. “I owe you everything. You finally took me away from that place. I… Let me just use my hand, okay?”

 

“Okay, but if you fall asleep and my dick is still out I’m shaving your head.”

 

Ganji let out a fake gasp, his fingers eagerly undoing the zipper of Hanzo’s jeans.

 

“You wouldn't dare!”

 

“Try me,” Hanzo grinned, and leaned in for another kiss, sighing when he felt the small, graceful hand of his brother on his cock, rubbing him to complete hardness.

 

Genji was watching him intently, watched for every moan and every reaction, eyes never leaving his. Even this, Genji was damn good at, brushing his thumb over the tip of his cock, adding just the right pressure.

 

“You’re big,” Genji whispered, tugging on Hanzo’s lower lip with his teeth, before pressing an intense kiss to his lips. He was panting when he pulled away. “I have a confession to make.”

 

“Oh y-yeah?,” Hanzo had trouble focusing while Genji was still jerking him off, the familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

 

“I’ve watched you before…” His gaze wandered down to his cock for a moment. “Watched you come out of your bath, and I touched myself thinking of you inside me.”

 

“Fuck, Genji.”

 

“I’m making it hard not to fuck me right here, aren’t I?”

 

The devilish little grin he flashed him now told Hanzo everything. The little minx was trying to seduce him, but Hanzo would be firm. Once they had time, once they were safe he would make love to his brother the way he deserved. Now he just kissed him again, let Genji bring him to his climax, watched his little brother lick the come off his own hand. Hanzo just groaned in reply.

 

They cleaned themselves up before going back to cuddling, and Hanzo tried very hard to stay awake, to watch over his little brother that he was in charge of. Had always been in charge of… But the orgasm and his exhaustion let him fall into a dreamless sleep that he only woke of when the rays of the new sun tickled his face. He was startled for a moment, sure that something must have gone wrong but the train was still going, Genji was still by his side, and neither of them had been hurt. More than they already were at least.

 

Another few stolen moments of watching Genji sleep, of taking in the soft rise and fall of his chest, his now black hair shining in the sun. This was what paradise would be, he was sure of it. This, but even more peaceful, without any worries. Hanzo wondered whether they could ever achieve that. He was sick of being on the run.

 

But the feeling of being followed, of never being able to rest stayed with them on their way through India, travelling to Mumbai with trains, on foot, on crowded buses, any way they could afford. Here, they had the chance of multiple escape routes should they be found, by ship, by train, by plane, Hanzo was making a list of everything, although some things they would not be able to afford anymore. They had to stop here, and start to earn some cash to get them through the day.

 

Hanzo wondered whether he should take on jobs that were legal, but didn’t pay well, or if he should use his knowledge to try and get something more lucrative. But the chances of someone recognising him, and telling someone they didn’t want to where they were, seemed high. Too high perhaps. Genji was still on the mend from his injury, and above all he wanted to protect him. To just live with him.

 

So while he expected to run from it at every moment, Hanzo managed to find a small, or if he were honest, tiny apartment that the two of them could stay at. They shared the bathroom with others on their floor, and it wasn’t the cleanest place in the world, but it was in a back alley, lost in the chaos of this large city, and more importantly, they could afford it. There was a bar around the corner where Hanzo found a place to work, as a waiter, bartender, or whatever was currently needed. He wasn’t a big fan of being around people for most of his day, but it would have to do. For now he insisted that Genji would rest, and only start working when his wrist allowed him to.

 

At first his days were spent scouting the area, creating a map of escape routes, possible hideouts, or good spots for an ambush, should they need it. Their bags remained packed, ready for them to take whenever they needed. It was tiring to think this way, to always be prepared, to think that they were hunted. He had promised Genji he would make love to him, but between getting used to a job like this, and being on edge all day, he didn’t feel up to the challenge. It had to be perfect after all.

 

Yet something about this place got to him. It was loud, chaotic and dirty, but also beautiful, heartwarming, especially the people. His boss, a loud, jovial man, had taken him under his wing and was ready to offer Genji a job as soon as he felt better. For now he was behind the bar, not carrying anything too heavy, but was able to pitch into their “in case of emergency”-fund. Having Genji around, watching him, joking around with him, felt… perfect. They had found a tolerant bunch of people who adored them both while never even suspecting they were brothers. Hanzo still hadn’t dared to kiss him in public, but he felt that maybe one day he could.

 

That day had been slow, and Hanzo was once more going through their plans in his mind, as he usually did when he needed to calm himself. Weeks had gone by in which no one had bothered them, in which this place had almost a feel of home to him. He had gotten to know some of the regulars, two of which were the only ones in the bar this late afternoon. Genji was sitting behind the bar, painting his nails, and Hanzo was mesmerised for a moment.

 

Genji’s hair was still black, a bit longer than it had been, his natural colour coming through, which was a slightly different shade. As he was leaning in to paint another layer of bright green onto his nails, his tongue was sticking out slightly, brow furrowed in concentration. But the moment their boss came by and greeted him on the way back, a smile flashed on his face, the wonderful, knee weakening smile Hanzo knew so well. As he watched Ishaan walk into the back, Genji’s gaze fell onto Hanzo, and the smile changed a little. Softer. Loving.

 

He finished collecting the empty glasses from the customers that had just left, and walked behind the bar, setting them down before closing the distance to his brother. Maybe he wasn’t brave enough to kiss him yet, but he reached out, took his hand and very gently rubbed his thumb over his wrist.

 

“That doing okay?,” he asked softly.

 

“Almost back to normal,” Genji replied tilting his head up a little. Hanzo knew that motion, and what it meant. “You’re so sweet.”

 

“They’re watching, Genji,” he muttered, glancing at their two regular very interested in their conversation.

 

“So? They know we’re together, and…,” he lowered his voice further. “They don’t know more than that.”

 

“I know I just…”

 

Genji pulled him closer and into a hug. He stiffened at first, but soon relaxed into it, hands coming to rest on Genji’s bare back. The crop top he was wearing didn’t cover much, but Hanzo certainly didn’t mind.

 

“It’s okay bi- Hanzo,” Genji quickly corrected himself. “I understand.”

 

Before he could say something he yawned, and Genji chuckled against his chest.

 

“It’s gonna be a long night for us, hm?” He pulled back and reached out to cup Hanzo’s cheek. “Suppose we’re just going to fall into bed again.”

 

“I’m sorry, I know that you want to- I mean- I want to do...that,” he glanced at the regulars still watching them and felt himself blush a little. He didn’t want them to hear anything private like this and thankfully they didn’t understand Japanese. “I want to do that with you too but I just… I want it to be-”

 

“Special, I know, but you’re getting into your head again.” He poked one finger against his forehead and Hanzo frowned at him. “It doesn’t matter when or where or how. Just that it’s you is going to make it perfect. But if you want to wait, I understand.”

 

“You know, you can be just as sappy and romantic as me.”

 

“You take that back!,” Genji giggled as he poked his sides, made him flinch and chuckle too until Hanzo grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. “Oh look, I’m tall!”

 

The silliness of his brother, his smile, feeling his slender waist under his fingers was finally enough to break the cycle of worry that had been holding him back. He let him slide slowly down, meeting his lips on the way for their first public kiss, knowing full well they were being watched this very moment. It let the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but when Genji’s fingers curled in his hair and he sighed against his lips, everything else was forgotten.

 

“Finally,” Genji whispered, hugging him again.

 

They were pulled apart by customers that they needed to take care of, and indeed that night they both fell into their narrow bed, barely managing to take care of themselves. With great effort Hanzo pushed himself onto his side, hand sliding over Genji’s belly, caressing him gently. He leaned in to kiss his shoulder, heard his brother hum contentedly.

 

“What’re you doin’?,” he asked, voice betraying that he was halfway off to sleep already.

 

“Making love to you?,” he mumbled, and Genji lifted his head slightly, eyes still barely open.

 

“Babe, honey…,” Genji had taken to call him a different nickname every day, and now he was getting two for the price of one. “I appreciate it, but honestly I am too damn tired.”

 

“Yeah me too,” he chuckled, and just like every night, he gathered his little brother in his arms, and fell asleep in the most wonderful way he could imagine.

 

Weeks turned into months, little by little the two of them saved up, and it had become normal to not have sex. Something seemed to always come between it, be it long work hours, an extra job here and there, or the careful explorations Hanzo did into more shadowy parts of Mumbai. He didn’t just want to be dependant on the regular jobs they took, they were barely enough to cover their daily needs. If it came down to it, they needed a way out, and he had to make sure that there was one. Genji was never involved in these things, although he insisted that he wanted to help. But the rest of their current life, not taking in these things Hanzo did - never killing but hurting sometimes -, was too good. He simply did not want it spoiled.

 

Slowly they started to feel less hunted, and sometimes, when they weren’t busy, they went out. On a real, normal date. Those days he felt happiest, like today when he was taking Genji to a park, close to sundown, a picnic in his bag. They had been together - dating so to speak - for five months now, and he had never considered celebrating their anniversary before but now… it almost seemed safe enough to do so.

 

“So tell me what you got me!” Genji was jumping up and down excitedly, waiting for him to spread out the blanket so he could sit.

 

“Don’t be so impatient,” he teased, making sure he was taking his time unpacking everything he had brought.

 

Genji looked utterly lovely today. There was a green band in his hair, pulling it back, a matching top that revealed his belly, black shorts and suspenders showing off those equally lovely legs. Hanzo didn’t know if Genji was just always hot in this weather, or if he wanted to tease his brother with the extensive selections of crop tops he by now owned. He wasn’t complaining.

 

“Hanzooo,” he whined. “Stop doing that so slowly.”

 

Every item he unpacked from the basket Genji ripped from his hands and inspected. The glasses, the strawberries, the chocolate mousse, the cherries, all of it he set aside, tugging on Hanzo’s shoulder.

 

“Do you have a present for me or not?”

 

Hanzo pulled out the bottle of champagne and Genji tilted his head in question.

 

“Five months,” Hanzo said.

 

“Fi- oh,” the coin dropped, and Genji realised. Slowly he broke out into a smile. “God, you’re so cute.”

 

He had gotten a little bit braver, and so he took Genji’s hand and kissed its palm, then pulled him closer to kiss his lips. Today they tasted like strawberries, and glistened slightly. When he pulled back, he had to grin, reached for the bottle of champagne to pour them both a glass.

 

“I’ve… ripped you from your life, and brought you all the way here, and I’m not sure how long we can stay but-”

 

Genji grasped his arm gently, squeezed to interrupt him.

 

“Don’t say it like that. You… freed us both. I am glad you did, I am not sure I would have had the courage.”

 

“You? You’re the brave one,” Hanzo said.

 

Genji inched closer, his hand sliding up his arm and coming to rest on the back of his neck.

 

“No, not really. But maybe it took us both to be brave.” He shrugged, and kissed him again. “We’re free now, and I’m thankful.”

 

“This… these past few months have been… the happiest of my life,” Hanzo whispered, scared that his voice would fail him. “I love you, little brother.”

 

“I love you too.” Another kiss, and both of them giggled into it. “God, we are so cheesy, aren’t we?”

 

“As long as we’re not the smelly kind.”

 

Both of them laughed, clinked their glasses together and drank. They spent the afternoon lost in each other’s eyes, feeding each other the things Hanzo had brought, teasing, laughing and being happy. Nothing had ever felt this good to Hanzo, and he realised that the huge weight he had been carrying with him since his birth, seemed to be so much lighter now. That other life, that was in the past, and right here, his brother was all he needed.

 

He was so lost in his happiness he didn’t notice that the man sitting behind that tree to their left had been close by on other instances as well. It took him far too long to see him again, to notice that he seemed to be wherever they went. He did when they returned from their date, walking arm in arm down the street, not afraid of anything. He stiffened, glanced back, and Genji squeezed his side.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I- It’s nothing, Genji. What should we have for dinner?”

 

This wasn’t the first time he had thought someone was following them. He had been so on edge for a while he thought they were being chased by someone who turned out to just walk in the same direction, or was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. None of those instances had led to anything, and they had lived here safely. But something about this man, who looked so utterly like any other local, made him afraid.

 

He didn’t tell Genji, not immediately, but he remained watchful, finding himself seeing the man again and again. If he was here to apprehend them, why was he just watching? In a few instances, maybe it had been someone else, but Hanzo remained on edge, so scared that the little bit of happiness they had found would be threatened again. He couldn’t let that happen, he just couldn’t.

 

It was a week after their anniversary when Genji finally cornered him.

 

“You have been on edge for days,” he said. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. What’s going on?”

 

“It’s… I don’t know,” he admitted.

 

“You don’t know?” Genji took his hand and squeezed it. “Tell me, Hanzo. Please don’t shut me out.”

 

“I’ve… been seeing this guy everywhere. I don’t know if it’s my imagination or if he’s here to find us. I’ve been wrong before and I didn’t want to worry you, but I can’t shake this feeling…”

 

“Hanzo, look at me.”

 

He did, meeting his brother’s eyes.

 

“Do you think that we should move? I trust you, completely.”

 

“I…,” he hesitated. They had built a life here, had made friends and liked their work. But if there was even the smallest chance… “Yes.”

 

“Then we’ll move. Far away. As far as it takes.”

 

“Are you sure? I just… I wanted to make you happy.”

 

“You do,” Genji replied, and smiled. “It’s okay, this was never going to be permanent. As long as we’re together nothing else matters.”

 

Hanzo pulled him close into a hug, still sometimes unable to believe how lucky he had gotten. That Genji even returned his feelings in the first place, that they worked so well together, that he trusted him so much. He was right, they would be okay, no matter how long they had to run until they were safe.

 

They left that very night. The bags they had managed to unpack were quickly filled again, leaving behind everything they did not need, they walked out into the bustling night. So far, he didn’t see the man following them, the dreaded sight didn’t show up as they made their way to the airport. They would take the first random flight they could find, Hanzo hadn’t planned any route, hadn’t written anything down that could let someone track them. Morocco it would be.

 

“Do we have enough money?,” Genji whispered into his ear, worry in his eyes.

 

“We do. I saved.” He left it unspoken how exactly he had done it, Genji didn’t need to know any of it. “Don’t worry, sweetheart.”

 

“This isn’t going to be our last stop, is it? We should keep moving in case anyone saw us here.”

 

“Look at you, you’re an expert fugitive by now, aren’t you?”

 

“I learned from the best.” Genji gave him a big smile, and kissed his cheek. “Hey at least the flight will give us lots of time to cuddle.”

 

“Do you er… do you ever think about erm… doing more?,” he asked awkwardly, both of them now waiting to board the plane. So far no one was following them, their IDs hadn’t alerted the authorities.

 

It wasn’t like Hanzo was a virgin, far from it, but somehow with the hard work they had been doing, the fear of getting caught and then getting stuck in a rut so much time had passed without them ever being intimate. The furthest they’d gotten was in that train through China. Hanzo had often thought of doing more, but somehow with the more time that had passed, the imagined expectation of it had built up in his head. By now, it would have to be spectacular, and Hanzo was nervous just thinking about it. He wanted to give Genji everything, the best of everything, and that included sex. It seemed so silly to him and yet here he was wondering about it again.

 

“I do,” Genji said, squeezing his arm. “Where did this come from?”

 

“I… I don’t know. But it’s been months and I feel like I’ve let you down.”

 

“Look, I like sex, you know that, and I admit that I… haven’t had a er… dry spell like this in a long time. At first I was a little, hm, annoyed I guess. But you and me that’s something different. Special.”

 

“That’s not the word that some would use,” he said, looking down. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the airport.”

 

“Doesn’t matter where we talk about it,” Genji said gently. “I know. I think about that sometimes but then… you’re there. And any guilt I feel is gone.”

 

“Sometimes I think… It’s all my fault. I took you away like that and… Did I pressure you? If you don’t want this-”

 

“A bit too late don’t you think?” But Genji’s smile was gentle, and he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you. So tell that to those voices in your head when they bother you. Besides. They were going to kill me.”

 

Hanzo sighed, and smiled at his little brother, with his shaggy hair and his beaming smile, he couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. He didn’t even remember how it had happened, but he barely remembered feeling any other way about him. He leaned in and kissed him, never getting enough of the way he felt against him.

 

“The first time we get a bed to ourselves, I’ll make love to you,” he whispered in his ear. “I promise.”

 

Genji’s eyes all but sparkled when the announcement came that their plane would be leaving soon. The urge to take Genji right there in the plane’s bathroom vanished the moment he saw the state of it, and again they contented themselves with cuddling in their seats. The moment they touched down in Morocco they kept moving, towards the north, taking a ferry to Spain. From now on they would travel without needing their IDs, without anyone being able to track them. They got used to it quickly however, hitching rides, working the odd jobs to get more cash. And as Hanzo had promised, he soon got the two of them the long yearned for bed.

 

They were in the middle of the countryside, no big cities anywhere around them. Here they had found a small inn, run by an old couple that had made a beautiful place of rest. It was warm, and so their room’s one wall had been replaced by openness, leading out onto a wooden terrace, onto which their bed had been placed, a four poster, curtains around it for privacy and to keep any bugs out. Though the way the building was built, they were to themselves anyway, all rooms spreading out in a circle so that each could pretend they were alone. Hanzo thought that being here under the stars was perfect, and the moment he had waited for. They wouldn’t be able to afford to stay here for long, but long enough that they could rest.

 

“Wow, what a find,” Genji said, sighing as he let his bag drop and walked out onto the terrace, holding on to one of the posts, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. “This place is beautiful. And to think we would have almost taken the other road.”

 

“I’m glad too. We have enough cash so that I can pamper you a bit.” Hanzo went to hug his brother from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Pamper me?,” Genji hummed contentedly, and turned to kiss his cheek. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“Let’s wash up and I’ll get us dinner.”

 

Just wearing their underwear, enjoying the warm night breeze, the two of them had a light but delicious dinner, exchanging kisses and feeding each other morsels of cheese and various meats, traditional to the Spanish countryside. Genji giggled when he took a grape from between his fingers, and Hanzo was once more struck by how gorgeous he was. His brother didn’t need any make up, though he hadn’t had the chance to wear any ever since they left India anyway. Just Genji being Genji took Hanzo’s breath away.

 

When their playful feeding made way to deeper kisses Hanzo put the tray between them aside, welcomed his brother pressing closer to him, fingers curling in Hanzo’s loose hair. He didn’t feel nervous anymore, like he used to when their kisses became heated this way, even on the run he had somehow found that he was more relaxed, because he had Genji by his side, and this was the one person he truly trusted in the world.

 

His hand slowly wandered over Genji’s body, explored the soft skin, every line and inch of his body, coming to rest on his ass and squeezing gently. Every so often a breeze would wash over their body, tickling their skin and bringing the scent of blooming flowers to their bed. Genji sighed against his lips, pulling away, a big smile on his face.

 

“You know, Hanzo, you did it.”

 

“Hm, did what?” His fingers lazily traced over his skin, tickling his side and wandering down his thigh.

 

“Made this perfect.”

 

He hesitated.

 

“You know, I didn’t exactly do this-”

 

“Oh just take the compliment,” Genji giggled and kissed him again, then let himself be pushed gently onto his back.

 

Hanzo straddled him, kissing his jaw, trailing down, further down, taking his time and relishing in the moans and sighs escaping his brother’s lips. For a while in India, he had thought that maybe they could be normal brothers again, that they didn’t need this. That maybe, he wasn’t really in love with him. There hadn’t been that passion that had made them want to fuck immediately, the passion he knew Genji liked, and displayed for others plenty. But now it felt like they had skipped that part, and had immediately gone to complete trust, to feeling warm and safe in each other’s embrace, as if they had been together for years.

 

And besides, just because they were here now, didn’t mean there couldn’t be any passion. Right now Genji’s fingers were curling in his hair, tugging a little as Hanzo pushed down his brother’s underwear to lick along his length. A shuddering sigh accompanied his teasing, and Hanzo blindly tried to find the bag that had the precious lube he had bought ages ago.

 

“Stop touching the bed and touch me,” Genji said, and when Hanzo looked up he was pouting down at him.

 

“I was looking for the bag… hang on.”

 

As he started to stand up, he hesitated, grinned, and pulled down Genji’s underwear completely, letting it fall to the side. Chuckling he then quickly went for the lube, not wanting to stay away from his beautiful little brother for too long.

 

“Now you,” Genji said, tugging on Hanzo’s lower lip with his teeth, reaching down to tease his cock.

 

He was already half hard, and the urge to fuck Genji fast and rough was strong, but he had promised himself, and his brother, something different.

 

His own underwear quickly followed Genji’s and he settled in where he had been: Between his brother’s legs, between those lovely smooth thighs he couldn’t help but kiss. How his brother managed to keep his skin so smooth, and smell so utterly lovely, he did not know. Maybe he was just that in love with him.

 

“Ahh, ahh Hanzo, do you- do you feel like we’re being watched?,” Genji asked, moaning when Hanzo slowly pushed a finger into him.

 

He looked around briefly, but there were two walls on the left and right of them, extending further than the building’s roof to give them privacy while still under the stars. Sure, one side was open, but the only thing watching them were perhaps the birds in the sky.

 

“No… unless you like that sort of thing.”

 

Genji whimpered as he pushed his finger deeper into him, and then… he nodded.

 

“Imagine someone hiking and coming across the sight of you,” he said gently. “Imagine them stopping to follow those lovely moans that I get to hear. They would be so entranced by the sight, they would not be able to stop.”

 

“Ahh, oh god,” Genji moaned, lifting his head a little, hanging onto his every word. After this, Hanzo suspected, they would be a lot more active in this regard.

 

He had to grin at how much his brother liked this, but stopped for a moment to find that sweet spot inside him, to brush against it and hear his brother let out that lovely little whimper he had fallen in love with. He would remember this, so he would know how to drive his brother crazy.

 

“Oh they would see you spread out so perfectly, so ready to get fucked,” he continued, grinning when a blush slowly crept into his brother’s cheeks. “They wouldn’t be able to hold back touching themselves, wanting you, wanting to fuck you, but they’d know that you’re all mine, that you will only spread your legs like this for me.”

 

Genji pulled back his hands from his hair, propping himself up to look down at Hanzo. He froze for a moment. Had that been too much? To say something so possessive?

 

“I am, you know,” Genji said, and Hanzo pulled out his finger, finding it awkward to be doing that when they shared this moment. It made Genji gasp softly.

 

“You are what?”

 

Genji titled his head, smiled, as if Hanzo was silly to ask such a question.

 

“Yours,” he said, and Hanzo felt something warm, something good bloom in his chest.

 

He crawled up to kiss his brother, to deepen the kiss much like they did during those late nights where all they did was kiss. It felt good and safe, and now it was even more special with this confirmation, with the promise that this was really it. The two of them, forever.

 

Hanzo pulled back a little, reached out to take is brother’s hand, and pressed a kiss to where a ring should go, had they but the right to do it.

 

“And I am yours,” he whispered.

 

He didn’t know whether Genji understood the gesture, either way he felt a deeper connection between them than ever before. It was love making then, though passionate, it still meant something, at least to Hanzo. He tried to do his best to worship his brother, to make sure he was relaxed, to feel how warm and tight he was around his finger, slowly opening up for him when he added more.

 

Thoughts of other people watching or hearing them vanished from his mind, everything that filled his entire being, his thoughts and heart, was his brother against him. Warm and lovely, arms reaching out to hug him close as he aligned himself with Genji’s entrance. But his brother shook his head then, guided him to sit up, resting against the headboard.

 

“I want to be close,” he whispered, straddling him, then guiding his cock so he could slowly sink down on him.

 

Genji was still tight around him, but ever so slowly his body opened up for him, and he felt the heat of his body envelop him. He had to bite on his lower lip to keep from moaning, closing his eyes just for a second to concentrate on the sheer feeling of him.

 

“Look at me, brother,” Genji said, hands cupping his cheeks and when Hanzo did, he was greeted by warm brown eyes, by a sweet smile and an even sweeter kiss. “It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” he whispered back, kissed him again, deepening it when he felt his brother move. “Oh fuck…”

 

He should have expected that Genji wasn’t the type to just lie back and take it, but that he was quite this talented, he hadn’t known. Hanzo felt him tighten around himself, adding more pressure, then relaxing once more as he sank down on him. He was in Genji, but his little brother was in complete control, grinning down at him as he started to moan helplessly.

 

“You feel so good inside me,” Genji moaned. “So big and perfect… I should have done this before, should have kissed you sooner.”

 

“Maybe this is just how long we needed,” he replied, pouting when Genji stopped moving. “Hey…”

 

“What, you don’t like when you’re not in control?”

 

“Oh, so you’re teasing, hm?,” Hanzo chuckled, and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, holding him close. “I’ll just take what I want then.”

 

“Oh Hanzo, all dominant and oh-”

 

He quickly turned them around, and Genji giggled as he did, now on his back again so Hanzo had full control. But just like Genji, he did not move at first.

 

“Do you like that?,” he asked, whispered it into his brother’s ear. “Or do you want slow and careful?”

 

“Hanzo I just- I want you,” he said, moaning sweetly when Hanzo gave an experimental sharp thrust. “Don’t think too much, brother, just make love to me.”

 

Genji was right, he was thinking too much about this. So he thanked him with a kiss, and let himself fall, knowing Genji was right there with him. The air was soon filled with their sweet moans, with the scent of their lovemaking, and Hanzo knew that it was the perfect moment he had always hoped it would be. This was as close as they could possibly be, feeling each other so intimately, becoming one with each other.

 

He intertwined their fingers, sped up a little, craving that tight warmth and relishing in his brother’s whimpers and moans. He didn’t have to think about what to do, sped up his thrusts, slowing down to relish in the perfect expression of pleasure on Genji’s face. He soon knew how to angle his thrusts to hit that sweet spot inside him, to make his brother cry out with the sheer pleasure of it.

 

When he felt himself getting close, he reached down to wrap his hand around his brother’s cock, to tease him on, to make them come together. And they almost did, Hanzo felt his brother’s come on his hand, heard him cry out and claw at his shoulders, just before he felt his own orgasm overwhelm him, fill him up with the familiar warmth that was so much more intense than ever before.

 

He watched his brother through the entirety of it, watched him moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Nothing had ever been more beautiful.

 

When he pulled out and fell onto his side, Genji was there to immediately snuggle against him and he had to chuckle.

 

“You know, a year ago I would have never thought you were such a cuddle bug.”

 

“I only am with you,” Genji sighed. “Only ever felt safe with you…”

 

“Really? You… were with other people a lot.”

 

“I told you I was trying to get rid of what I felt for you.” Genji propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at him. “I should have been braver. But I’m glad that we’re here.”

 

“In the middle of Spain with no plan on where to go or where to get our next paycheck?”

 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he replied, leaning down to share another sweet kiss. “We’ve been doing fine so far, we can find a place that feels like home, I’m sure of it.”

 

“I don’t think I know what that even feels like, not after mother and father passed…”

 

“I guess we just have to keep looking.”

 

Genji snuggled back against him, and they soon both fell asleep under the gentle light of the moon, feeling perfectly safe and happy out here, where they barely knew the country or the language. But having each other was enough.

 

They seemed even more cuddly the next day, when they took a long bath together and prepared for the next part of their travels. They had no aim, not really, except to get further away from Morocco and leave no trace behind. They didn’t use their real names when they checked in anywhere, didn’t use the same name twice and never trusted anyone to stay with them for more than a ride to the next town. Spain then turned into France, in Belgium they stopped for a while, Genji worked as a waiter, Hanzo delivered pizza for a few weeks until they could afford to travel to the Netherlands. They were drawn to the coast then, feeling at peace watching the ocean and wondering what was still out there.

 

Hanzo felt restless somehow, he knew that Genji was getting tired of being on the run, but he just didn’t feel safe, no matter where they stopped, beyond the comfort that his brother offered. Genji never complained however, kept his bag packed and followed him wherever he went. Tired or not, Genji always found something to be enthusiastic about, made him go on a cheese tour in Amsterdam, insisted the first meal they had in England was fish and chips, then started to save up until he could afford a small disposable camera. When he did he was on him constantly, taking pictures together, or of small moments he liked, the early morning sun shining on Hanzo’s hair, the two of them cuddling at night, the little treats of cake or other sweets they allowed themselves every so often. While those pictures were technically a waste of space in their bags, Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to tell his brother to get rid of them. They were a documentation of their lives, and their happiness.

 

Because that restlessness was slowly fading, the peace Genji basically radiated seeped through him, and before he knew it months had passed, and they found themselves in a small cottage on the coast, looking out over the Irish countryside, and the ocean. It had been run down when they had found it, it had been given to them almost for free along with the promise that they would do their best to patch it up for as long as they would be there. In the beginning Hanzo had thought that might just be a few weeks again, but now things were different.

 

This was a place so far removed from the bustle of modern cities it felt like they were in the 21st century. They had to get wood for the fireplace, had to patch up the thatched roof to make sure the harsh rain wouldn’t overwhelm their cottage, and while it was hard work sometimes it was rewarding too. It took Hanzo a few months to feel safe here, to consider this place even remotely like home. But here no one knew the yakuza, some people did not even know how to connect to the internet. It was perfect, and out here, away from the main village he and Genji had all the time they could ever need to be together.

 

Hanzo surprised himself by taking on a job at a bakery, feeling at first that there was no way he could create something good with his hands that were only trained to kill. But he took to it surprisingly quickly, learned to appreciate getting up so early and watching the sun rise on his way to the village.

 

He liked the smell of this place, liked working with his hands and the friendly faces that quickly accepted him as one of their own.

 

That morning he rushed, like always, to hold open the door for the old lady that lived down the road from the bakery, who always insisted she pick up her bread herself, despite Hanzo offering to deliver.

 

“I can open the door myself,” Mrs. Allan said, patting his cheek with one hand while holding onto her stick with the other. Her green eyes were kind, and he had to stoop down a little for her to reach him. “But thank you, dear boy.”

 

“My pleasure,” he said, bowing to her on instinct. She had not understood at first, but listened to his explanation of his culture and now bowed to him as well. Not very deeply, but the poor woman’s back wasn’t what it used to be.

 

“Will it be the usual?,” he asked, walking back around the counter, already packing up her bread into a paper bag.

 

“You know it.” Her eyes were twinkling, as if she knew something he didn’t.

 

And then the doorbell rang again, as it opened and Genji rushed into the room, greeting Mrs. Allan and then Hanzo with a kiss. His heart always beat just a little bit faster when he came in, each morning, without fail. His brother now helped out in a flower shop a few roads further into the village, and usually the two met up for lunch, unable to stay away from each other for too long.

 

“The delivery should come in a few minutes, I gotta rush,” Genji said, barely stopping to kiss his cheek again. Mrs. Allan had probably seen Genji come down the road, and she watched them with a knowing smile.

 

“Wait, I got something for you,” Hanzo said, grabbing his brother’s wrist to pull him back.

 

“Oh Hanzo, I really gotta go…,” he whined, but went with him anyway.

 

“It’ll just be a second, here.”

 

He took the two boxes and pressed them into Genji’s hands, whose eyes went wide. For a moment he didn’t say anything, then he pressed the back of his hand over his eyes, and it took Hanzo a moment to realise that he was crying.

 

“Genji, sweetheart…?”

 

“Green hair dye, you dork,” he mumbled, put the boxes of bleach and dye aside to hug him tightly. “Does this mean… does this mean-”

 

Hanzo smiled, returned his hug eagerly, and rubbed soothingly over his back.

 

“Yes, Genji. We can stop running now. We’re home.”

 

Hanzo had promised that he would take care of this personally, and that night, even though they were both tired from their work, he sat his brother down on the edge of their bathtub and first bleached, then dyed his hair. He hadn’t seen Genji smile this widely in a while, and now he was doing so seeing his reflection with new yet old bright green hair. Hanzo hadn’t even realised how much he had missed that colour on him, how much of his personality was in that look. Leaning down, he kissed his cheek, but Genji held him back to deepen their kiss.

 

“Thank you, I don’t know why this makes me so happy.”

 

“It’s symbolic, isn’t it?,” Hanzo replied, brushing his hair through hair still moist. “You and me, we found something good.”

 

They really had. A year after their move to the village, the town got together to organise a festival like the ones they had back home. It had brought them both almost to tears that they were accepted without having to explain their situation, and that the people here, the friends they had made could tell that even though they did not say it, a bit of their former home was missing from them. When Mrs. Allan had arrived in her wheelchair wearing a yukata, Genji had started bawling, unable to stop his tears for a solid half hour. It had taken them so long to find a place, but every step and every moment had been worth it to get here. Hanzo thought so when they strolled through the streets of the most western looking town he had ever seen, decorated with everything he knew from what he used to call his home.

 

He also thought so when Genji took him away on the rare day that it was hot, driving all the way to the beach to brave the still cold waters and see how long they could bare it for.

 

“Do you know what day it is?,” Genji asked, splashing him with water.

 

Hanzo had to brush his long hair out of his face before he could answer, thinking for a moment.

 

“Of course I do. Is that why you insisted we would come out here?”

 

He remembered how they had first gone for a swim, barely away from Hanamura but with hope in their hearts. Genji swam closer then, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Mhm. Thought we earned it.”

 

“I think so.” He drifted off for a moment, then leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Thank you, little brother.”

 

Every now and then, he let himself remind him of that fact.

 

“For what?”

 

“Everything. It took us a while to get here, but you… you were always my home.”

 

“Oh Hanzo,” Genji sighed. “You’re so damn cheesy.”

 

“And you love it.”

 

“Yes… Yes I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
